


A Gentleman

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You and Daryl discuss the intricacies of being a gentleman.Christmas Prompts: Snow
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Am I thrilled with this one? No. But it is what it is right now.

It’s cold out in the woods. You’re supposed to be out with Daryl hunting, but you’re not exactly sure what you’re supposed to be hunting. There’s a thick layer of fresh snow on the ground and you’re pretty sure it’s way passed hunting season for any animal worth eating, but you don’t know honestly. You’re a bad hunting apprentice.

You shiver from your spot on the ground where you’d dug a hole in the snow for you to sit. Daryl notices and scoffs a little bit.

“Told ya to dress warmer,” he scolds, adjusting the poncho that’s draping over him. The same one you poked fun at him for. The one you now wished you had instead of him.

“My wardrobe selection is a little minimal at the moment,” you comment dryly. “A gentleman would offer the lady his coat.” He scoffs again.

“I ain’t a gentleman.” He shifts, taking his elbow off of his knee where he’d had it perched. “And you ain’t no lady either.” Your mouth drops open and you squint at him. “Don’t act all offended.” He chews on his fingernail, staring out into the forest. “I saw you last night.” Your mouth snaps shut and suddenly you’re feeling a little more hot than you are cold.

“Stalker,” is the only retort you can come up with.

“Ain’t my fault you left your curtains open.” He still hasn’t looked your way yet since starting this conversation.

“You didn’t have to look.” You watch him carefully, a little smile on your face.

“You tellin’ me if you looked over and saw me struttin’ around naked, you wouldn’t look?” He finally cocks an eyebrow at you and you let out an airy laugh. You have to admit, there’s a reason you chose the house next to Daryl’s in this new community. The fact that your bedroom window lined up with his kitchen is one hell of a bonus too.

“Oh, I’d do a lot more than just look, Dixon.” You and Daryl have always had a flirtatious friendship, but lately it’s taken a sharp turn headed in the direction of bold and dirty. When you first dipped your toe into flirtatious innuendos, it just caused him to blush and get flustered. You were actually about to stop, honestly concerned you were making him uncomfortable, but then he started giving it back and it became a game of who can break who first and you got addicted to all too quickly.

“Bullshit,” he spits, calling your bluff.

“I might!” you laugh and give his shoulder a nudge with yours. “Besides, I wasn’t naked.” You weren’t _that_ bold.

“You were damn close enough.” His attention is back to the forest, eyes scanning the trees through the snowfall. “We ain’t catching shit today,” he comments.

“You think?” you ask sarcastically, earning you a pointed look. “Does that mean we can go back to where it isn’t freezing?”

“Don’t like the snow?” He makes absolutely no motions to get up and leave despite your hinting. He just shrugs and keeps looking out.

“It’s cold,” you answer curtly. Sure, it’s pretty. The snow out here is mostly untainted by people, alive or otherwise. It’s quiet and peaceful and if you could get passed the chill shuddering through you, maybe you could enjoy it more.

“Quit bein’ a pussy,” he teases. You find yourself getting huffy with him.

“Daryl Dixon, it’s fucking cold out here and I don’t have cold weather clothes on! It’s not my fault that-what are you doing?” He’s reaching out to you, one hand curling around the back of your head, fingers at the rim of your fuzzy hat. The other is slipping around your waist as he turns you to face him, pulling you closer.

“Bein’ a gentleman,” he answers, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He leans in close to you, making your stomach flutter and your words sputter.

“How is this being a gentleman?” He smirks and leans down. You tilt your chin, all too ready to accept his kiss, but he turns at the last moment, instead dipping his mouth towards your neck and making you suck in a sharp breath. His lips never touch you, but he’s so damn close.

“I’m warmin’ you up,” he whispers, dragging his nose along your neck and up to your ear. “Ain’t that what gentlemen do?” His lips are at your ear and you can’t deny there’s a strong heat coursing through your entire body at the moment. Your eyes have drifted shut and your hands are blindly reaching out to his chest and clutching at his poncho.

“A gentleman wouldn’t be such a tease,” you tell him. You can barely feel his hand through the layers of your clothes as it slips from your neck and down the front of your body.

“Is it makin’ you uncomfortable?” It’s a real question, but it’s laced with his a husky undertone that might make you quiver. “Should prolly stop.” Before you can protest, he’s shifted away from you, leaving the winter air to hit all the places he’d touched and giving you an extremely unsatisfied feeling. He’s got a smirk on his face, but doesn’t look your way as you gather your composure.

“Let’s go home,” you tell him after a moment. “I want to strip these bulky layers off and slip into something better.” He nods and starts gathering his bag together. You tilt your head and add a little sultry into your voice. “You know… as I change, a gentleman would be in his kitchen getting us drinks ready.” He pauses for just a moment before slinging his bag over his shoulder. “ _Not_ looking out his window obviously.” He grunts in response before standing up and offering out his hand to you. You take it, his hand just as icy as yours. He hoists you to your feet, but instead of letting go, you lean into him. “Too bad you’re not a gentleman.”

“Tryin’ to imply you want somethin’ sweetheart?” He grips your hand a little firmer, not allowing you to back away even if you wanted. You smile coyly.

“I’m just a lady who wants to have a drink with her friend.” You stare at each other for a moment, but he has no retort for you. You loosen your grip on him and he lets you go, letting you start to lead the way back home.

“I told ya, ya ain’t no lady,” he calls from behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
